Le Salon de Coiffure
by Katenoire
Summary: Quand Neji parle à Sasuke de ce tout nouveau salon de coiffure "tellement chic", l'Uchiwa ne peut résister à l'envie d'aller y faire un tour... SasuNaru, UA, OOC. Cinquième et dernier OS défi !


Salut salut, braves gens de la toile !

Voilà donc le cinquième et dernier One Shot défis de la liste, il aura fallu plus d'une année pour les pondre tous ! xD Et celui-ci est plus long que la moyenne. =P (Mais moins que 'Quand le Sport s'en Mêle, bien évidemment... Lol...)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et au cas où vous ne vous souvenez plus ce que c'est, voici le 'summary', comme le disent nos amis les anglophones...

Bonne lecture à tous, on se retrouve en bas pour les traditionnels adieux !

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, même si on commence à avoir peur pour leur peau vu comment ça tourne...

**Résumé :** Quand Neji parle à Sasuke de ce tout nouveau salon de coiffure "tellement chic", l'Uchiwa ne peut résister à l'envie d'aller y faire un tour... SasuNaru, UA, OOC.

* * *

Tout commença ici, avec un homme qui courrait sous la pluie, trempé jusqu'aux os, sa veste de travaille dégoulinante et ses bras chargés de colis. Il avait passé toute la journée à livrer ses conneries de 'Plats à l'emporter' et juste au moment où il allait enfin retirer son habit de travail au profit d'une cheminée réconfortante un nouvel appel le faisait aller à l'autre bout de la ville ! Et comble du comble, son scooter était tombé en panne aux trois quarts du trajet. Ce qui faisait qu'il se retrouvait là, à courir sous la pluie comme un imbécile sous la pluie, protégeant comme il pouvait sa tête ainsi que ses colis de la pluie torrentielle. Il arriva enfin devant l'immeuble tant espéré et poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Il chercha quelques instants le nom de son client, puis il prit l'ascenseur pour y parvenir. Le livreur arriva finalement devant la porte en question, et après un léger sêchage, il appuya sur la sonnette, sortant son sourire de vendeur télé-achat constipé. Le battant s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, réveillant un grand homme brun dans l'encadrement blanc. Le livreur, impressionné par la carrure charismatique de son client, tendit son colis, récitant avec brio son texte et le jeune homme face à lui lui donna la monnaie sans un mot avant de prendre ses repas. Le livreur repartir alors bredouille, la queue entre les jambes (Forcément...) et un peu contrarié d'avoir fait tout ce chemin pour aussi peu. Et c'est ainsi que se termina la journée du pauvre homme...

« Hé bah, ça en a mis du temps !! S'exclama un autre homme dans l'appartement du client.

- Je sais. Mais ces misos sont les meilleurs de la ville, ils en valent bien la peine. Lui répondit ledit client en prenant place autour de sa table basse, passant son plat à son ami.

- Si tu le dis... Franchement, Sasuke, pourquoi on ne va pas directement au restau là-bas, si c'est tellement bon ?

- Parce que c'est plus pratique, moins cher, moins chiant, et on ne vient pas te cirer les pompes toutes les deux minutes, Neji.

- Quand bien même... Et alors !? Tu n'y peux rien si t'es connu, mais sors quand même de cet apparemment !! Tu vas pas rester enfermé ici, à ne sortir que pour les cours, non ?

- C'est une possibilité qui me plaît pourtant bien...

- Mais tu es impossible !

- Oui... Et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ? Le charia Sasuke.

- ... Imbécile.

Mais Neji souriant tandis qu'il plongeait ses baguettes dans le carton contenant le miso. Sasuke quant à lui jouait distraitement avec les mèches de ses cheveux tout en mangeant de l'autre main. Il réfléchissait à ce que son ami d'enfance venait de lui dire. Restait-il réellement enfermé chez lui à longueur de temps ? Il était vrai que le jeune homme ne sortait pas souvent de chez lui, n'aimant pas se confronter à sa horde de « groupies » qui l'adulaient à cause son père. Ce dernier était le gérant d'un énorme magazine de mode. Par conséquent, Sasuke et son grand frère Itachi étaient sans cesse sollicités par les deux genres, enfin, les filles pour Itachi, les garçons pour Sasuke, celui-ci étant gay.

Cependant, seul l'aîné trouvait la situation intéressante. Il disait toujours que plus sa notoriété était vaste, plus il aurait de « practice » et plus il serait pleinement épanoui. Sasuke n'était pas de son avis, étant et demeurant un « fleur-bleue » refoulé, comme Neji aimait bien l'appeler. Disons que le cadet Uchiwa ne désirait qu'une chose : trouver Le bon avec un grand L. Il avait eu quelques aventures sans grande importance, mais il c'était rapidement rendu compte que quelques sauteries de temps à autres, cela ne lui suffisait pas. Il avait alors laissé tomber les hommes depuis quelques semaines, attendant de pied ferme avoir la certitude de la franchise ainsi que le déclic auprès de la personne choisie.

« Bon et avec Jay comment ça se passe ? Demanda Neji, la bouche pleine.

- Neji. Je te remercie de te soucier de moi pareillement, mais sincèrement, je ne veux pas d'un copain fou à lié névrosé résolument obsédé par mon postérieur. Répliqua son ami, air blasé.

- Tu ne sais pas apprécier les bonnes choses ! Il est juste extrêmement sensible à ton charme, voilà tout... Je suis persuadé que j'ai bien fait de vous présenter.

- Mon charme. Tu veux me dire duquel tu parles ? Parce que je ne sais pas si c'est mes fesses ou ma...

- Sasuke ! Il n'est pas à ce point...

- Okay, c'est bon, je suis paranoïaque. Lâcha l'Uchiwa avec agacement, tout en jouant avec l'un de ses longs cheveux noirs. N'empêche que c'est un gros pervers.

- Dis-moi, tu ne veux pas te couper les cheveux prochainement ? Ils ne ressemblent bientôt plus à rien de connu ! Coupa Neji, préférant changer de sujet.

- C'est vrai qu'il faudrait que je fasse quelque chose pour eux...

- J'ai la solution pour toi, encore une fois.

- Dieu sait...

- Hum, je vais faire semblant de n'avoir rien entendu du tout. Il y a un nouveau salon qui vient d'ouvrir devant le campus, et ils ont des idées tout simplement brillantes ! Regarde comme ils m'ont arrangé la tignasse ! »

Neji s'interrompit dans sa publicité pour poser son carton de miso, se lever et pivoter sur lui-même afin que Sasuke admire le travail sur ses longs cheveux bruns. Celui-ci se rendit compte que vraisemblablement, son ami avait rafraichit sa coupe, lui donnant un air plus jeune. C'était donc _ça_ ? Ah bon.

« Hm... Et c'est devant le campus ? Demanda Sasuke sans grande conviction.

- Yep. Et j'ai oublié de te dire le meilleur...

- Quoi donc, les coupes sont gratuites ?

- Naon !! L'un des coiffeurs est super-canon. Un beau blond aux yeux bleu ! Mais il n'a pas voulu de moi...

- Neji, c'est toi qui est impossible... »

***

Devant le « Spray Frizz », Sasuke se sentait affreusement septique. Non seulement l'enseigne ne lui inspirait rien qui vaille, mais il ne voyait aucun blond dans le salon. Non pas que ce fameux blond l'intéressait, hein, même s'il savait son penchant pour les blonds, mais c'était une référence que Neji lui avait donné vis-à-vis du salon et Sasuke tenait à voir tous les éléments du tableau. Peut-être s'était-il trompé d'endroit ? Sasuke jeta un œil au plan relatif que Neji lui avait dessiné à la va-vite. Non, vraiment, ça semblait être juste. Devant un enseigne hideuse représentant une tête avec les cheveux bouclés, ces derniers formant le nom du salon.

Le beau brun soupira longuement, se prenant l'arête du nez entre les doigts. Qu'est-ce que Neji lui avait encore fait faire ? Sasuke s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux lorsqu'il Le vit enfin. Le beau spécimen blond. Enfin, Neji avait dû mal voir, puisque celui que Sasuke mâtait avait les cheveux clairs, certes, mais ils tiraient plus vers le roux que le blond... Enfin bon, toujours est-il que ledit spécimen – roux – avait fichtrement bonne allure, avec ses piercings partout et ses cheveux en bataille, ce qui lui donnait un air sauvageons totalement... Attirant.

Sur le coup, Sasuke fit 'Marche Avant' et pénétra dans le salon, la tête haute, les mains dans les poches, paré à l'attaque. Il s'avança vers le comptoir de la réception et s'adressa à la jeune femme blonde aux quatre couettes qui se tenait derrière.

« Bonjour, je viendrai pour une coupe... Mais je n'ai pas rendez-vous. Commença-t-il avec un accent appuyé. Il aimait faire bonne impression, être classe. Résultat d'une éducation très poussée...

- Bonjour, monsieur, bienvenue à Spray Frizz ! Répondit la jeune femme, '', si on en croyait le bagde. Vous avez de la chance, il reste une place de libre dans environ quinze minutes... Si ça ne vous dérange pas d'attendre alors...

- C'est parfait. Je peux m'asseoir ici ? Demanda-t-il en désignant une chaise inoccupée un peu à droite de l'entrée.

- Allez-y, le coiffeur viendra vous chercher. » Termina la femme blonde en souriant poliment.

Sasuke lui adressa un signe de tête en retour et alla prendre place sur le siège, regardant avec une attention toute particulière tous les coiffeurs qui étaient présents dans son champ visuel. Il repéra celui qu'il avait aperçu depuis le dehors du salon, celui avec les cheveux roux clairs. Et depuis là où il se trouvait, Sasuke trouvait qu'il semblait encore plus intéressant, avec son pull noir orné d'une dizaine de petits nuages rouges. L'Uchiwa ne comprenait pas bien leur signification, mais il assimilait parfaitement le fait que ce vêtement moulait le rouquin d'une façon foncièrement délicieuse. Oui, délicieuse, c'était le mot... Le brun sourit subtilement tout en imaginant toutes sortes de scénarios le mettant en scène avec le coiffeur à quelques mètres de lui, mais il fut prestement interrompu dans son flot de rêveries lorsqu'une voix masculine le sortit de ses pensées litigieuses.

« Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Naruto, et c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de vous. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous allons passer... »

Sasuke n'écoutait plus, n'entendait plus, ne voyait plus, ne sentait plus, non, il était intégralement statufié. Pire qu'une malédiction ou que du goudron, pire que tout et rien en même temps. Il se sentait exceptionnellement chanceux et malheureux à l'a fois. La raison d'une telle émotion ? Naruto. Le coiffeur planté là devant lui, un sourire professionnel éclatant, l'air détendu et serein. Il était blond, cheveux désordonnés avec style, les yeux d'un bleu profond avec quelques reflets plus nacrés dans les bords. Son visage avait encore quelques rondeurs, ce qui lui faisait un air candide que Sasuke ne pouvait qu'apprécier. Sa dégaine élancée et musclée était splendide. Il était habillé d'un jean beige un peu vieilli ainsi que d'un débardeur noir avec un col en V sans manches. Un épais bracelet auburn entourait son biceps droit et une série de colliers bleus et bruns cascadaient sur son torse, mélangeant longueur et aspect. Sasuke, qui connaissait son penchant pour les cheveux clairs (Blond ! De préférence.) était entièrement et dévouement sous le charme du 'Coiffeur Naruto'.

Ce dernier commençait à s'inquiéter pour son client qui n'avait pas décroché un mot à sa phrase. Le brun l'avait juste dévoré des yeux, ce qui avait spécialement mit Naruto mal à l'aise.

Il reprit la parole, la voix un brin tremblotante :

« Est-ce que tout va bien, monsieur ? »

Sasuke plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Naruto. Il reprit son air indifférent habituel – air qui lui donnait un air affriolant sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte – avant de lui répondre d'une voix qu'il espérait équivoque :

« Non, aucun. Nous y allons ?

- Tout de suite, monsieur. Vous voulez peut-être vous débarrasser de votre veste ? Proposa cordialement le coiffeur.

- Bon volontiers, Naruto... » Susurra Sasuke, séducteur et ne se reconnaissant pas le moins du monde. D'ordinaire, il ne se permettrait jamais aucune familiarité ou approche avec quiconque, de peur que ce soit sa notoriété qui le rende 'intéressant' et non lui-même. Donc, en ayant le culot de faire du rentre-dedans à Naruto, ce n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes.

« D'accord. Tournez-vous, je vais vous dévêtir... Prévint Naruto, toujours aussi prévenant.

- Déjà ? Ne put s'empêcher de dire Sasuke, le regrettant incontinent alors qu'il sursautait presque.

- Monsieur... Je ne crois pas que ce soit très approprié, voyons... Ahem. Tournez-vous, maintenant. » Répliqua un Naruto quelques peu désabusé et troublé par ce fichu canon de client turbulent. En essayant de ne pas tenir compte de la remarque ambiguë, Naruto passa ses mains sur les épaules de Sasuke, glissant ses doigts sous le col pour retirer la veste de cuir brun.

Le coiffeur prit ensuite un cintre de la main gauche tout en continuant de faire glisser la veste de son client le long de ses bras nus. Une fois ladite veste suspendue à l'endroit prévu à cet effet-là, le blondinet passa _professionnellement_ sa mains le long du bras de Sasuke afin de l'inviter à le suivre. Tandis qu'il passait devant son client pour lui montrer la voie, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de lorgner sur les yeux du brun, se laissant hypnotiser par les deux pupilles obscurs. Naruto le guida vers sa place, au fond du salon, près des fenêtres. Le beau brun prit place dans le fauteuil noir, et il regarda Naruto droit dans les yeux, le jaugeant de son regard inquisiteur, tout en conservant son calme et sa patience. Le coiffeur se plaça derrière le siège, ne détournant pas les yeux de son client. Il lui demanda, souriant amicalement :

« Alors... Que fait-on à ces cheveux ?

- Nouvelle coupe. Plus court, je ne vois bientôt plus rien...

- D'accord... » Naruto leva les mains vers le crâne de Sasuke, enfouissant ses longs doigts dans la généreuse chevelure douce. Il étira quelques mèches, en faisant tomber certaines sur le visage de son client, le regardant toujours avec attention. Sasuke quant à lui, restait se subjugué par les yeux aux milles reflets de l'homme derrière lui. Ses mains l'électrisait à chaque contact avec sa tête, lui donnant des frissons incontrôlables le long de la nuque. Le blond reprit après quelques instants de réflexions :

« Je vous propose de vous couper la franche, en faire une irrégulière qui barrerait un peu votre front, mais pas vos yeux. Il faut qu'on les voie, ces yeux... » Le coiffeur dégagea les longues mèche devant le visage de son client. « Puis on pourra vous couper un peu de la longueur derrière, pour que vos 'piquants' ayant un peu plus de punch. Cela vous convient-il ?

- C'est parfait. Je vous fais pleinement confiance. Déclara le brun avec un petit sourire. Ils se regardèrent fixement, Naruto essayant de percer le mystère qui entourait et moulait son client.

- A vos risques et périls, monsieur... Vous venez ? On va d'abord vous faire un lavage ainsi qu'un soin pour vos cheveux.

- Je vous suis... » Murmura le brun en se levant, ses yeux se réfugiant derrière la masse imposante de ses cheveux macassars.

Encore une fois, Naruto guida son client à travers le salon. En passant devant l'homme aux cheveux roux, Sasuke tiqua. Comparé à Naruto, celui-là semblait bien fade. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'ils furent à proximité de lui, il interpella Naruto en jetant un coup d'œil appréciateur à Sasuke.

« Hey Naru, vas-y molo avec le O'HairUp, il n'y en a bientôt plus...

- T'inquiète pas, t'as vu les cheveux fins qu'il a ? Je vais plutôt utiliser un SolidUp. Arrête de me stresser pour des prunes, Pein...

- Okay okay, j'ai rien dit. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu te fasses pas lyncher par les boss... »

Naruto éclata de rire sous le regard des clients et clientes. Ces dernières soupirèrent en cœur pendant que les hommes faisaient la moue, un peu jaloux malgré eux. Sasuke quant à lui se contenta de regarder le blond normalement, tout en officialisant sa pensée actuelle : il devait avoir le blond, qu'importe le prix !

Naruto le conduit vers les lavabos et l'invita à s'installer. Sasuke ne se fit pas prier et s'assit dans l'ample siège, renversant la tête vers l'arrière, l'appuyant contre le bord intérieur du lavabo.

Le coiffeur enclencha le robinet, attendit quelques secondes et passa le jet sur une petite surface du crâne de Sasuke. Il lui demanda machinalement si la température lui convenait.

« Hm... Elle va, mais si elle était un peu plus chaude, ça m'irait également... Dit Sasuke d'une voix un peu plus rocailleuse que d'ordinaire, à cause de son cou tendu.

- Je monte, alors. »

Naruto s'exécuta, continua de rincer son client lorsque le double-sens de sa phrase le frappa. Il rougit quelques peu avant de se tourner pour prendre le premier soin à la pomme. Il en versa deux noisettes dans la paume de sa main droite et appliqua le produit sur les cheveux de Sasuke, faisant mousser le tout.

Ce dernier de son côté ne savait plus où donner de la tête, sans mauvais jeu de mot. Les mains expertes de Naruto lui faisait avoir des frissons dans tour le corps, encore plus qu'avant. Il devait également faire bien attention à ce qu'aucun son de bien-être ne sorte de sa bouche. Naruto le prenait (Oh oui !!... Ah non, c'était juste une pensée en l'air...) déjà suffisamment pour un dérangé sans qu'il n'en rajoute encore plus. Cependant, il semblait impossible pour Sasuke d'agir en tant qu'Uchiwa digne héritier quand il était en présence du coiffeur... Peut-être aurait-il dû partir dès qu'il l'avait vu ? ... Non. Sinon, il ne serait pas si heureux maintenant... Ah, merci Neji, pensait-il ferm... Oh non !

« Dites-moi, Naruto. En fait, je suis ici sous le conseil d'un ami. Neji Hyuga. Cela vous évoque-t-il quelque chose ?

- Hm... Un typ... Heu, un homme assez grand avec de longs cheveux bruns ?

- ... Exact.

- Oui, je me souviens bien de lui. Il avait essayé d'aller boire un verre avec moi...

- Le petit salaud... Marmonna Sasuke.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Non rien, je disais, ce n'est pas de pot.

- ... Je dois l'avouer, oui. Il était très grotesque dans ses tentatives... Vraiment pas genlteman. »

Sasuke jubila à cette entente.

« Et en plus il est brun alors... » Poursuivit Naruto, en massant le crâne de son client. Et ce dernier désespéra à cette nouvelle entente. Il se ramollit dans son siège, fronçant les sourcils tandis que Naruto se laissait complètement aller, lui racontant comment Neji avait fait pour tenter de l'avoir. Puis soudainement, il s'arrêta en plein rinçage du deuxième shampoing pour se pencher et dire précipitamment à l'oreille de Sasuke :

« Mais je ne dis pas cela contre vous, que l'on s'entende ! Neji n'avait aucun sens de la finesse et... »

Naruto s'interrompit lorsque Sasuke leva les yeux dans les siens, souriant imperceptiblement. Il clos ses yeux avant de lâcher d'une voix captivante :

« Etes-vous en train de me dire que je parviens mieux que Neji à vous séduire ?

- Non ! Je disais juste que... »

Regard fixe et sérieux de l'Uchiwa.

« Bon d'accord, vous avez raison... » Admit enfin Naruto, baissant les yeux vers les cheveux de Sasuke.

Il finit le shampouinage en silence, puis prit le dernier soin. Il l'appliqua sur toute la surface de la tête à Sasuke puis massa lentement le crâne de son client, prenant les côtés ainsi que le bas de sa tête entre ses doigts, faisant de petits mouvements circulaires affolants. Sasuke crut à l'instant qu'il pourrait se retourner, foutre bas les lavabos, enjamber les cadavres et prendre Naruto sur le comptoir derrière lui. Ce massage était tellement sybarite ! Tellement agréable ! Sasuke ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis très, très longtemps.

Une fois que Naruto eut fini avec cet ultime soin, il rinça les cheveux de son client, les essora, puis les sécha un peu avec un linge. Juste pour qu'ils ne dégoulinent pas. Puis, il l'encouragea à aller prendre place pour qu'il lui coupe les cheveux en ordre.

« Bon. Alors on fait comme je vous ai dit, vous avez d'autres suggestions peut-être... ? » Demanda gentiment Naruto, prenant place sur le tabouret derrière le siège de Sasuke. Il avait déjà un peine et des ciseaux en main.

« Je vous l'ai dit, je vous fais confiance. Rendez-moi sortable !

- Sauf votre respect, monsieur, vous êtes déjà largement sortable...

- Vraiment ? Vous sortiriez bien avec moi, alors ? »

Naruto lui sourit franchement dans la glace avant de secouer la tête de droite à gauche en répondant :

« Vous êtes incroyable, monsieur. Mais vous êtes mon client. »

Sasuke eut un très léger rire avant d'acquiescer, fermant les yeux et attendant le premier coup de ciseaux. Naruto se permit alors quelques seconde où il se perdit dans la beauté de son client. Puis, il se ressaisit avant de démêler rapidement les fins cheveux bruns. Il passa ensuite les ciseaux dans sa main droite, tenant les cheveux et le peigne de l'autre côté. Juste avant de couper, il demanda, joueur :

« Pas de regrets ?

- N...

- Trop tard !! Coupa Naruto avant de lui montrer une mèche coupée de cinq bons centimètres.

- Vous êtes affreusement culotté, Naruto ! S'exclama Sasuke en riant.

- Oui, monsieur, désolé. Je crois que vous déteignez sur moi. Rétorqua ledit Naruto avec un grand sourire joyeux.

- Oh. Et cela vous dérange-t-il tant que cela ?

- Absolument non, j'en ai peur... »

Ils se sourirent dans la glace et Naruto continua de couper les mèches de Sasuke, faisant cela d'un geste habille et rapide. On voyait qu'il avait clairement l'habitude de faire ce travail, et cela rassurait quelques peu Sasuke qui, même s'il faisait effectivement confiance à Naruto, avait quelques peurs. Cependant, au fil des coups de ciseaux du blond, Sasuke se sentait à chaque fois plus confiant, et plus attiré par Naruto. Son air concentré, ses sourcils froncés en formant la ride du lion, ses lèvres qu'il mordait de temps à autres, très attentif à sa tache, penchant sa tête sur le côté alors qu'il scrutait d'un œil inquisiteur les cheveux de l'Uchiwa.

Bientôt, il délaissa la coupe au profit de son sèche-cheveux. Il s'occupa alors de rendre la masse plus si imposante que ça sèche. Une fois chose faite, Naruto étira les mèches sur le visage de Sasuke, formant un rideau trop long qui lui tombait sous les yeux. Le blond sourit avant de déplacer sa chaise à côté de Sasuke, lui sommant de fermer les yeux et surtout, de les garder clos. L'Uchiwa s'exécuta et attendit patiemment que Naruto ait fini son trafic. Ce dernier enfila les ciseaux sous la frange et coupa tout droit au dessus des sourcils. Puis, il prit plusieurs mèches qu'il effila, raccourcissant des bouts, en laissant d'autres droits. Au final, il avait une frange coupée droite avec style, désordonnée tout en restant classe. Naruto avait bien compris que Sasuke était un être important, vu sa classe et sa prestance. Quoique, niveau prestance, avec ses petites tentatives de drague, le blond avait des doutes.

Néanmoins, Naruto trouvait que quelque chose de particulier émanait de Sasuke, comme si le brun avait un aimant négatif, et que lui-même était un aimant positif. Les opposés s'attirent... Autant que les pareils s'assemblent. Et ils semblaient identiques sur bien des points. Premièrement, ils avaient tous les deux un goût prononcé pour le jeu. Naruto adorait jouer avec ses partenaires, les mener à la baguette, et se laisser séduire. Pas trop facilement, il n'aimait cela uniquement lorsqu'il avait un 'adversaire' à sa hauteur. Un adversaire avec qui il ne s'ennuierait pas. Et il sentait instinctivement que Sasuke était typiquement ce genre de personne.

Le blond sourit alors qu'il sortait la cire liquide de son chariot de coiffure. Il en mit un peu sur ses doigts et malaxa gaiement le crâne de son client, dressant l'arrière de ses cheveux en piques, comme lorsqu'il était arrivé. Avec la nouvelle longueur de ses cheveux, les piquants paraissaient plus naturels et ils avaient un peu plus de vivacité. Naruto admira son travail, fier de lui. Il avait fait du bon boulot, avec plaisir, et avec un canon comme client. Que demander de mieux ? Il rit doucement tandis qu'il passait une brosse sur le visage de Sasuke, quelques résidus de sa frange s'y étant aventuré.

Puis, il se leva, essuya son tablier qui était rempli de cheveux bruns, et il se saisit du miroir accroché au mur non loin de lui. Il se plaça derrière Sasuke et toussota légèrement afin que son client ouvre les yeux. Ce dernier le fit immédiatement. Il ouvrit ses paupières et plongea directement son regard dans les yeux de Naruto, et celui-ci se complimenta encore de son travail. Avec la frange coupée, le regard du beau brun n'en paraissait que plus transperçant, que plus intensément irrésistible. Peut-être que... Non.

« Alors, monsieur, cela vous plaît-il ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Sasuke détourna alors les yeux de ceux de son coiffeur, et il le plongea dans son propre reflet. Il ne put retenir un mouvement de recul surpris face à sa nouvelle coupe. Puis, il tourna sa tête un peu dans tous les sens, un sourire fin de profilant aux coins de ses lèvres. Il leva à nouveau les yeux vers Naruto et lui dit d'un air pleinement satisfait :

« C'est encore mieux que ce que j'imaginais. Je vous remercie, Naruto.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, c'est mon métier après tout... Venez, nous allons passer au comptoir...

- Très bien. »

Il se leva et se dirigea d'un pas légèrement cotonneux vers le comptoir de l'entrée. Il s'accouda au rebord et attendit que Naruto passe derrière ledit comptoir. Une fois que ce fut fait, le blond tapa quelques chiffres à la calculette avant de lui annoncer le prix. Sasuke n'en avait cure, il sortit machinalement la monnaie, laissant un petit pourboire au coiffeur qui lui sourit, un peu embarrassé.

Il passa à nouveau devant le comptoir, passant devant Sasuke qui avait cru un instant à un baiser d'adieu, mais le blond se dirigea vers la penderie récupérer la veste de Sasuke. Naruto se dirigea vers ce dernier, souriant, veste à bout de bras. Sasuke profita et se tourna pour mettre sa veste, frissonnant avec le contact du cuir froid sur la peau de ses bras.

« Alors au revoir, monsieur. Repassez vite nous voir, et portez-vous bien ! Déclara Naruto avec un sourire quelques peu nostalgique.

- Je n'y manquerais pas. Au revoir, Naruto. » Souffla Sasuke en le regardant fixement, comme s'il allait le manger.

Naruto lui fit un dernier sourire poli avant d'ouvrir la porte pour le laisser s'en aller. Lorsque le brun passa la porte vitrée et qu'il lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil, Naruto ne réfléchit pas deux fois. Il s'élança dehors et interpella le brun.

« Monsieur ! »

Sasuke se retourna, intrigué, mais ne répondit pas. Il écoutait juste.

« Eh... Dites... Comment vous appelez-vous, en fait ? Interrogea Naruto, sentant ses joues se décomposer sous la pression. Sasuke eut une mine réjouie (A la sauce Sasuke, bien entendu...) et lui répondit d'une voix qui se voulait désinvolte :

« Uchiwa Sasuke pour vous servir, Naruto. »

Ledit Naruto eut une expression de pure joie sur le visage, avant que cette expression ne mute en un rictus provocateur, alors qu'il acquiesçait de la tête en refermant la porte, un sourire en coin se profilant. Le jeu était lancé, se disait-il.

***

Lorsque Sasuke arriva chez lui, il s'appuya contre le battant de sa porte, le cœur faisant le marathon et les idées se multipliant. Jamais de sa vie il ne s'était senti aussi excité par un objectif, jamais il n'avait été aussi attiré par quelqu'un. Naruto semblait sauvage autant qu'il paraissait innocent. C'était un mélange divinement exquis que Sasuke ne demandait qu'à explorer. Et il allait le faire. Oh que oui, il allait le faire...

« Je suis rentré... » Murmura-t-il, dubitatif.

Neji ne tarda pas à pointer le bout de son nez. Depuis qu'ils vivaient en collocation, ils avaient pris l'habitude d'annoncer leur arrivée à l'autre, comme pour s'assurer de leur présence.

« Oh nom d'un chien Sasuke !! S'exclama Neji, les mains devant la bouche.

- Oui, je sais, je suis splendide, pas besoin de baver.

- T'es qu'un gros vantard de première classe, mais là putain tu as raison ! Si tu n'étais pas mon meilleur ami, je te violerais sur place.

- ... Quelle délicate attention, je te remercie, mais j'ai quelqu'un d'autre en ligne de mire, en fait...

- Oho ! Tu as enfin décidé de revoir ton avis à propos de Jay ? Je savais que tu l'aimais bien finalement ! Alors quand est-ce que...

- Ce n'est pas Jay. Coupa Sasuke.

- Qui, alors ?

- Tu l'as déjà dragué...

- Sasuke, t'es pas drôle. Si je commence à fouiller chez tous les mecs que j'ai dragué, on y est encore demain ! Dis-moi juste qui c'est, s'il te plaît... Supplia Neji tout en les conduisant dans le salon.

- Naruto. Déclara Sasuke en s'asseyant sur le large sofa bleu nuit.

- Naruto ? Le coiffeur ? ... Haha ! J'en étais sûr ! Sourit Neji alors qu'il leur servait un verre de citronade.

- Tu n'étais pas sûr de Jay il y a quelques secondes, également ? Et merci. Ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il prit le verre que son ami lui tendait.

- Ouais, mais c'est pas pareil. Le petit Naruto hein... C'est vrai qu'il est vachement beau-gosse !

- Mais pas uniquement. Il a ce petit quelque chose en plus... Son regard pétillant... Son sourire... Il est vraiment spécial.

- Je vois. Tu nous la joue mélo-romantique ?

- Je ne joue pas ! C'est juste que Naruto m'attire...

- Tu comptes le revoir ?

- J'aimerais. Mais à part si je retourne au salon, je vois mal comment, et vu que j'y suis allé aujourd'hui... Pas besoin avant un moment...

- C'est vrai... Cependant, je connais ses horaires, je me suis renseigné auprès de Pein.

- Pein ? Il ne travaille pas Au Spray Frizz, lui aussi ?

- Si, précisément. C'est le frère de mon ex, tu sais...

- Tu te les fais tous ou quoi ?

- Bah non, Naruto n'a pas voulu de moi...

- Encore heureux !

- Bref, je sais ses horaires. Tu peux aller le voir une fois qu'il doit fermer la boutique, par exemple... Et après... Fais fonctionner ton imagination, quoi...

- Après la fermeture, hein... »

Sasuke songea à ce que ça pourrait donner, et plus ses pensées défilaient, plus il trouvait que c'était une idée géniale. Absolument géniale. Il décida alors de le mettre en place, coûte que coûte.

***

« Au revoir, merci d'être passé dans notre salon ! » Conclut Naruto alors qu'il fermait la porte au dernier client de la journée. Et quelle journée d'ailleurs ! Leur salon venait à peine d'ouvrir et il avait un succès grandissant. Naruto, qui n'avait connu jusque là que quelques petits emplois pourris dans les rues était heureux de pouvoir exercer son 'art' et être rémunéré pour cela. Il n'avait pas eu une vie très facile et par conséquent, avoir un peu de repos avec un emploi stable et un petit appartement lui suffisait.

Une semaine et quelques jours avait passé depuis que Naruto avait rencontré Sasuke Uchiwa. Il avait appris via Pein qu'il était le fils d'un grand directeur de magazine, et depuis, il regardait partout où il pouvait avoir des photos de lui. Il avait été littéralement hypnotisé par ce jeune homme au tempérament froid. Et dire que lui, Naruto, lui avait plu... Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Et même s'il savait qu'il ne reverrait probablement jamais Sasuke, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêvasser à des retrouvailles potentielles. Allez savoir pourquoi... Il avait envie de le connaître. Pas uniquement ce que l'on disait de lui dans les journaux, mais ce que lui, était. Il voulait le connaître comme Sasuke, celui qui était venu se faire coiffer chez lui, plaisantant et le séduisant lentement, mais sûrement, puisque son souvenir ne s'était jamais tari dans l'esprit du blond.

Il soupira d'aise alors qu'il plongeait sa main dans la poche de son pantalon. Il en sortit une mèche brune, longue, fine. Même s'il trouvait cela affreusement pathétique, Naruto n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de ramasser l'une des mèches de Sasuke, juste pour avoir un souvenir concret de lui.

Le blond remit la mèche dans sa poche, saisissant le balai pour donner un dernier coup au salon avant de s'en aller. Il allait commencer à nettoyer lorsqu'il entendit des coups à la porte vitrée. Se retournant avec un air plus ou moins blasé, il allait dire à l'opportun que le salon était fermé et qu'il fallait repasser le lendemain, à l'ouverture.

Cependant, lorsqu'il se retourna, il ne put que rester bouche-bée. Sasuke Uchiwa se tenait dehors, sourire en coin, main droite encore contre la vitre de la porte, l'autre dans la poche de sa veste en cuir.

Naruto s'approcha de la porte et sourit à son tour, posant une main provocatrice sur la poignée avant de lâcher :

« Nous sommes fermés, monsieur. Veuillez repasser demain, à l'heure d'ouverture...

- Et si je ne suis pas venu pour une coupe ?

- Oh, dans ce cas je pense que vous pouvez entrer... » Chuchota Naruto alors qu'il s'écartait de la porte, laissant Sasuke pousser le battant.

Le brun entra dans la boutique, regardant autour de lui rapidement. Puis son regard retomba sur Naruto qui tâcha de ne pas se laisser enflammer par ces yeux de braise.

« Je peux vous aider à nettoyer, si vous le souhaitez... Commença Sasuke en désignant le balai, toujours appuyé contre le comptoir.

- Et pourquoi feriez-vous cela ?

- Parce que je veux vous inviter à aller boire un verre. Et que si je vous aide, on pourra y aller plus vite...

- Et si je dis non ?

- Alors je vous emmènerai de force.

- Je n'ai donc pas le choix, si je comprends bien...

- Aucun, en effet.

- Bon... Dans ce cas, prenez ce balai, je vais aller en chercher un autre. » Sourit Naruto avant de faire un clin d'œil à Sasuke, faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais.

Sasuke, qui n'avait jamais fait le ménage de toute sa vie, se sentit soudainement bien démunit. On lui avait toujours tout fait pour lui, et c'était inédit pour lui de tenir un tel ustensile. Cependant, sa fierté étant en jeu, il se mit durement à la tache, fronçant les sourcils. Jusqu'ou irait-il pour ce coiffeur blond...

Naruto réapparut quelques instants plus tard. Il resta sur le seuil de la porte arrière, regardant Sasuke en train de balayer bien maladroitement. Il se dit soucieusement que le brun ne devait pas être habitué à faire ce genre de travail, avec son statut. Il se dirigea donc vers lui, se plaçant derrière lui en lui enserrant la taille avec les bras, saisissant le manche du balai avec ses mains.

« Que faites... Commença Sasuke, pris au dépourvu.

- Sht. Je vous aide. Laissez-vous juste faire, Sasuke... »

Entendre son prénom sortir de la bouche de Naruto fit l'effet de trente calmants sur l'Uchiwa. Aussi, il appliqua soigneusement le conseil de Naruto, se la bouclant et appréciant juste le contact.

Naruto lui montra comment bien balayer, pressant ses hanches contre celles de Sasuke, tournant la tête pour observer son visage fin. Il se rapprocha encore plus de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule, adorant la sensation de tentions entre leur corps. Comme s'ils savaient tous les deux comment ça allait se finir et que pourtant, ils n'osaient bouger, de peur que leurs émotions ne soient bernées par une quelconque raison sibylline.

Sasuke s'arrêta lentement, tournant la tête vers Naruto, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Naruto, qui avait toujours la tête posée sur l'épaule gauche du brun, lui sourit timidement. Sasuke monta sa main sur le manche du balai afin d'emprisonner l'une des main de Naruto entre la sienne. Il ressera l'étreinte, se collant encore plus au blond, fixant ses yeux et ses lèvres alternativement.

Dans un mouvement fluide et incertain, il avança ses lèvres vers celles de Naruto, l'embrassant avec délicatesse. Puis il se retira et regarda la réaction du coiffeur. Ce dernier leva sa main gauche vers la joue de Sasuke, et il la caressa lentement. Il se racla la gorge avant de demander, maladroitement :

« Est-ce que l'on peut abandonner les 'vous', désormais ? »

Sasuke sourit tendrement devant une question tellement malhabile.

« Je pense qu'en effet, nous pouvons les abandonner.

- Oh. Bien. »

Ils restèrent quelques instants sans rien dire avant que Naruto ne reprenne l'initiative de l'embrasser, avec un peu plus de conviction cette fois-ci. Sasuke lâcha le balai, mais pas les mains de Naruto qu'il emprisonna fermement entre les siennes.

« Dis-moi Naruto, tu me referas un de ces massages incroyables ?

- Massages ?

- Ceux quand tu m'as lavé les cheveux... » Confia Sasuke, un peu honteux, désormais.

Naruto éclata de rire avant de lui répondre :

« Bien évidemment ! Je pourrai même t'en faire à domicile...

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Avec rémunération, bien sûr.

- Bien entendu... Une nuit avec moi, cela te suffira ?

- Une nuit ?

- Bon d'accord, toutes les nuits que tu souhaites, je me sens d'humeur généreuse, ce soir... »

Naruto lui sourit avant de lui tirer la langue, narquoisement. Sasuke le regarda avec gentillesse et il le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui avec délice. Son odeur était envoutante... Même si le brun ne connaissait pratiquement rien du blondinet, il savait, il l'avait tout de suite su, ce garçon ne l'aimerait (ou du moins l'apprécierait, pour le moment.) pas uniquement pour son statut, peut-être ne le savait-il même pas encore. Cependant, Sasuke n'en avait cure. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Naruto, qu'il avait vu ce côté sauvage, indépendant, lui avait donné envie de lui faire confiance. De s'ouvrir aux autres et de devenir 'sociable'. Alors Sasuke sourit à Naruto. Qu'importe. Il n'avait rien à perdre sinon sa raison, en restant à ses côtés. Alors pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Après tout, ils avaient encore toute la vie pour se découvrir sous tous les angles... Et c'était tant mieux, Sasuke et Naruto ne demandaient que ça. Enfin, ça, et que Neji leur foutent la paix.

_Fin !_

* * *

Et voilà !!

Alors, est-ce que ce One Shot vous a plu ? J'ai été inspirée sur le coup, et j'avoue, une grande partie de l'histoire est de l'expérience personnelle... Mais je n'en dirai pas plus ! ;P

J'espère que cela vous fera patienter durant mon absence, et je vous promets un chapitre bien croustillant pour 'Dis-moi un Secret' sitôt que je reviens, donc dans deux semaines !! Courage, plus beaucoup à attendre ! Lol...

A tout bientôt, bisous à tous. x3

xxx Kelly


End file.
